Master's Sun KyuMin Version
by Kang Je Woo
Summary: Master's Sun KyuMin Version/GS/ Sungmin gadis aneh yang bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang banyak/ Kyuhyun Presdir sombong dan angkuh yang hanya percaya apa yang bisa dia lihat/KYUMIN/KYUMIN/Joyers/no Bash/no Flame/Read and REVIEW PLEASEE/romance/drama/a little bit horror
1. Chapter 1

Master's Sun KyuMin Version

.

KyuMin versionnya Master's Sun Drama Korea.

.

**DISCLAIMER **

-Mater's Sun ditulis oleh Hong Sister-

-KyuMin milik JoYers-

**WARNING**

-GS Sungmin dan uke-

-ngga semua alurnya sama persis, ada beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan-

-MAIN PAIR **KYUMIN**-

-**TYPO EVERYWHERE-**

-DLDR/RnR/no BASH-

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Hampir tengah malam saat seorang gadis bergaun putih dan berambut panjang menuruni sebuah tangga di sebuah apartemen kecil kota Seoul. Kepalanya menunduk membuat rambut panjangnya menjuntai hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, gadis tadi menegakkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangat manis namun tertutupi lingkar hitam di sekeliling mata dan wajah yang tampak kusut dan lelah.

"_Nde ahjumma_" jawab gadis tadi lirih.

"Bisakah kau membereskan kamar 303? Lagi-lagi mereka pindah dari kamar itu, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan kamar itu?"

"_Nde_" setelah itu, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 303. Dari jauh dia masih mendengar ahjumma pemilik apartemen ini bertanya-tanya alasan orang-orang tidak betah di kamar tersebut.

"Karena bocah itu masih di sana" Sungmin bergumam lirih langkah kakinya sangat cepat seperti di kejar sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu yang mengejarnya adalah sosok bocah laki-laki kecil dengan badan yang transparan dan kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai.

oOo

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terlihat melewati jalanan yang sangat sepi malam ini. hujan gerimis yang tak kunjung usai membuat orang-orang enggan keluar saat ini sepertinya. Namun karena suatu hal yang sangat mendesak, pemilik mobil tadi nampaknya rela menerobos hujan.

Mobil tadi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional korea. Seseorang di kursi kemudi keluar, lalu membuka pintu belakan untuk tuannya. Seorang dari dalam rumah tadi keluar menyambut kedatangan tamunya.

Dua orang tamu tadi duduk di depan pemilik rumah ini. Salah satu dari dua orang tadi mengeluarkan sebuah map dari koper yang dia bawa.

"Maaf tuan Cho, sepertinya saya tidak akan menjual tanah ini" pemilik rumah tadi mulai berkata.

Tuan Cho tampak menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali tuan Park?"

"Jadi istri saya tidak menyetujui rencana saya, maka dari itu akan lebih baik kalau saya tidak menjual tanah ini" jelas tuan Park, pemilik rumah ini.

"Bukankah istri anda telah,," tuan Cho tampak enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tuan Park tersenyum "Memang, istri saya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi dia selalu ada di samping saya. Rumah ini adalah tempat kami bersama selama hampir 50 tahun, jadi saya rasa saya benar-benar tidak bisa menjual rumah kenangan ini"

"Jadi maksutmu di sini ada hantu? Konyol sekali" Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Anda lihat bunga ini?" tuan Park menunjuk sebuah bunga dalam pot kecil yang di letakkan di atas meja, "ini adalah bunga kesayangan mendiang istriku, saat rumah ini akan saya jual, buanga ini mendadak layu. Namun saat saya memutuskan untuk tidak jadi menjual rumah ini, anda lihat bunga ini menjadi segar kembali" cerita tuan Park.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu biarkan saya yang bernegosiasi langsung dengan istri anda"

Meskipun merasa sedikit aneh, tuan Park tetap menyetujui permintaan Kyuyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat gunting yang entah dia dapat dari mana sudah siap memotong tangkai bunga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuan Park terlihat marah.

"Lain kali, carilah alasan yang masuk akal tuan, kau mau aku menaikkan harga kan? Baik akan kunaiikan harganya" dan 'kres' bunga itu sudah terpotong. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Tuan park mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun, jika memang hantu benar-benar ada, matilah kau oleh kesombonganmu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan sumpah serapah tuan Park yang ditujukan padanya.

oOo

Sungmin melangkah dengan takut-takut saat memasuki rumah duka ini. Dilihatnya bocah laki-laki penghuni kamar 303 tadi menunjuk-nunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah menangis mendekap sebuah foto yang mirip dengan anak tadi.

"Jadi, itu ibumu?" tanya Sungmin. Anak tadi mengangguk cepat.

"Kau ingin aku menyampaikannya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Anak tadi mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Permisi _ahjuma_ " Sungmin terlihat menoleh ke kanan kiri saat memulai pembicaraan, membuat orang lain menganggapnya aneh.

"_Nde_,, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ahjumma tadi menjawab sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Woo san,," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ahjumma tadi menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Kau mengenal anakku nona?" ahjumma menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Woo san bilang jangan sedih, dia akan selalu ada untuk melihat ahjumma" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Woo san ah _nae addeul_!" ahjumma melorot dan menangis kencang mendekap foto putranya. Sungmin ikut duduk sambil memeluk dan menenangkan ibu Woo san. Bocah laki-laki yang tinggal di kamar 303 selama hidupnya. Setelah dia kabur dari rumah karena ibunya menikah lagi.

"Woo san juga minta maaf, dia memintamu hidup bahagia dengan suami barumu, dia sudah bisa menerima ayah tirinya, dia hanya minta agar kau hidup bahagia _ahjumma"_ Sungmin menepuk punggung ahjumma itu menenangkan.

Dilihatnya Woo san tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan airmata. Dan 'wush' arwah Woo san lenyap menjadi asap biru lalu menghilang.

oOo

Di mobil yang ditumpanginya, Kyuhyun terlihat diam sambil menutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sejak mengunjungi tuan Park tadi, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak nyaman.

Sekertarisnya yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh tuannya bertanya karena khawatir.

"Tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Yesung Hyung, aku merasa aneh"

"Yaish dasar bocah setan, susah-susah aku bicara formal padamu, tapi kau malah,," sekertarisnya itu berkata sambil mencibir, "Jadi apa yang mengganggumu kyu?" lanjut sekertaris sekaligus sepupunya yang cantik, Kim Yesung.

"Entahlah, setelah aku memotong bunga tadi sepertinya ada yang aneh" lanjut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Yaish kau bodoh, bukankah tuan Park sudah bilang kalau istrinya menghuni bunga itu, kau ini setan bodoh" bukanya member solusi Yesung malah memakinya. Bukanya tersinggung Kyuhyun malah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan makian sepupunya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir di dunia ini hanya ada manusia?" jawab Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku lihat" jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia sadar kalau menanggapi Kyuhyun saat ini hanya akan memancing emosinya, itu tidak bagus karena dia sedang menyetir sekarang.

Jalan ini masih sangat sepi, hujan gerimispun tak berhenti sejak tadi. Jelas ini membuat Yesung sedikit merinding, apalagi benar kata Kyuhyun. Memang terasa aneh setelah kejadian tadi.

Dari kejauhan Yesung melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun putih melambaikan tangan, sepertinya dia mencari tumpangan.

"Kyu, sepertinya ada orang yang mencari tumpangan. Haruskah kita menolongnya?" tanya Yesung.

"_Anni_,, abaikan saja" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menutup matanya.

"Arraseo" Yesung akhirnya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

Mobil hitam itu melewati gadis tadi tanpa berhenti. Namun sesuatu yang lewat di depan mobil membuat Yesung reflek memijak pedal rem. Membuat Kyuhyun di kursi penumpang tersungkur, hidung mancungnya terlihat merah.

"Aish YAA apa yang kau lakukan? Hidungku,, aiss kau,," belum selesai Kyuhyun mengumpat, seseorang membuka pintu mobil penumpang, lalu seenaknya masuk tanpa ijin.

"Aigo,, kukira kalian tadi tidak melihatku, atau bahkan mengacuhkanku, tapi ternyata kalian orang baik" Kyuhyun cengo melihat gadis itu, Yesung pun begitu.

"Eoh,, kenapa?" gadis tadi malah bertanya dengan muka polosnya.

'DEG' entah suara apa ini.

"Jalan" Kyuhyun berujar. Membuat Yesung tanpa babibu menjalankan mobilnya.

Gadis tadi melihat-lihat mobil Kyuhyun, diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca sebuah berkas.

"Apakah anda adalah presdir Shappire? Jadi mobil ini akan ke Seoul? Wah kebetulan sekali, aku tinggal di dekat Shappire" gadis itu tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam membuat gadis tadi salah tingkah

"Nama ku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" lanjut gadis bernama Sungmin tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam, tak ada niat untuk menanggapi gadis bernama Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tau kalau dia diabaikan, dia menarik tangannya dengan canggung lalu menatap kea rah depan.

"Aku Kim Yesung, sekertaris tuan Cho Kyuhyun" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya masih dengan berkonsentrasi karena dia sedang menyetir.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang sampai Seoul? Aku tidak menemukan bis sama sekali tadi, tapi benar kata bocah tadi kalau aku menunggu pasti ada mobil yang dating dan memberiku tumpangan"

"Bocah? Nugu?" Yesung bertanya karena penasaran.

"Anniyo,, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kalian lihat" jawab Sungmin enteng sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar.

'Glek' entah kenapa perkataan Sungmin tadi membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya susah.

Sungmin masih asik melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar saat tiba-tiba

"Kyaaa!" sesosok hantu mengerikan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Membuatnya reflek menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan hantu tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Yesung yang kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin juga sontak mengehentikan mobilnya secara mendadak lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahya pelan. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menahan amarah.

"Eh dia menghilang saat aku menyentuh anda _sajangnim_" Sungmin berujar polos sambil melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan hantu tersebut. Tapi nihil.

"Benar-benar hilang" gumamnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Sajangnim_ apa kau merasakannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hebat saat kita bersentuhan tadi" Sungmin bercerita pada Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau,," Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan jarinya geram "KELUAR DARI MOBILKU!"

oOo

Sungmin sudah tidak lagi di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin_ ssi_ jangan diambil hati omongan bosku" Yesung tersenyum canggung lalu menancap gasnya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Semua ini salah hantu itu, bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Aish" tiba-tiba saja hantu tadi datag lagi, membuat Sungmin berjongkok ketakutan sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun masih mengapati Sungmin dari balik kaca spionnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia perampok" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mana Mungkin dia perampok, dia terlamu imut untuk itu" timpal Yesung.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar komentar Yesung, namun dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan sekertarisnya itu.

Matanya masih mengamati Sungmin dari spion, saat tiba-tiba Sungmin berjongkok sambil menutup telinga dan matanya rapat, seperti seorang yang tengah ketakutan.

"Hyung stop!"

"Aish yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Yesung marah-marah saat Kyuhyun membuatnya kaget seperti ini.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkan Kyuhyun malah keluar dari mobil lalu berlari entah kemana.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?" Yesung yang geram keluar dari mobil, berniat menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan makian mautnya. Tapi niatnya menguap saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tak jauh di belakang sana, terlihat tengah memeluk gadis bernama Sungmin tadi.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil, menghampiri dua manusia menyebalkan di belakang sana.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya tau tuliisan saya masih jauh dari kata bagus,,

Jadi buat temen-temen yang sudah baca, mohon kritik dan saran yaa,,

Inget no Bash/no Flame

Sedikitpun ngga ada niatan saya untuk menjiplak karya Hong Sister,, tap setelah nonton dorama nya, saya sangat ingin membuat Kyumin Vers nya..

Soo KEEP CALM and Love KYUMIN

With love

Kang Je Woo


	2. Chapter 2

Master's Sun KyuMin Version

.

KyuMin versionnya Master's Sun Drama Korea.

.

**DISCLAIMER **

-Mater's Sun ditulis oleh Hong Sister-

-KyuMin milik JoYers-

**WARNING**

-GS Sungmin dan uke-

-ngga semua alurnya sama persis, ada beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan-

-MAIN PAIR **KYUMIN**-

-**TYPO EVERYWHERE-**

-DLDR/RnR/no BASH-

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Master's Sun KyuMin Version

.

KyuMin versionnya Master's Sun Drama Korea.

.

**DISCLAIMER **

-Mater's Sun ditulis oleh Hong Sister-

-KyuMin milik JoYers-

**WARNING**

-GS Sungmin dan uke-

-ngga semua alurnya sama persis, ada beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan-

-OOC Parah-

-MAIN PAIR **KYUMIN**-

-**TYPO EVERYWHERE-**

-DLDR/RnR/no BASH-

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Entah nasib baik apa yang didapatkan Sungmin hari ini. Ia merasa ini adalah kali pertama dia bisa bernafas dengan lega dalam tiga tahun hidupnya setelah mendapat kekuatan aneh itu.

Langkah kakinya yang terasa ringan ini membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah kamar di atas atap bangunan ini, kamarnya yang paling aman.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sungmin melewati kamar nomer 303.

"Semoga kau hidup dengan bahagia di sana Woo San ah" sambil tersenyum tulus, Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai di kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan bawang dan berbagai alat kerohanian mulai dari salib dan patung budha Sungmin segera membersihkan diri.

Malam ini hujan, gerimis yang turun sejak tadi kini menjadi hujan lebat yang dibubuhi petir. Sungmin benci malam, Sungmin benci hujan, apalagi hujan dengan petir. Sungmin sangat membenci semua hal itu.

Saat malam tiba hantu-hantu itu selalu mengganggunya. Menakuti Sungmin hingga pagi hari menjelang. Malam-malam penuh ketakutan, itulah yang membuatnya memiliki lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya.

"Semoga pagi cepat datang"gumam Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

oOo

Pagi hari, Sungmin menyukai metahari terbit di pagi hari melebihi apapun. Namun matahari tidak menjamin makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan menganggunya. Itulah sebabnya Lee Sungmin tidak pernah bisa berjalan dengan tegak.

Ia bahkan tidak tau kapan makhluk-makhluk itu akan muncul, itulah yang membuatnya selalu ketakutan.

Tapi mungkin masih ada harapan, _namja_ presdir Shappire. Ya benar, makhluk-makhluk itu hilang saat Sungmin menyentuh namja itu. Sungmin harus mendapatkan namja itu, ya harus.

oOo

Kyuhyun sedang mengelilingi Shappire mall untuk mengontrol para pencetak uangnya. Dia terlihat tampan menggunakan setelan berwarna coklat.

"Kau melihat berita pagi ini? ada berita tentang pertunangan Lee Hyukjae akan diadakan di sini" kata Hangeng, wakil Presdir Shappire mall yang saat ini sedang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mereka hanya menyebutkan mall kita selama lima belas detik hyung" Kyuhyun berujar acuh.

"Tapi semoga saja pertunangannya bisa menjadi promosi bagi kita"

"Akan kupastikan uri Shappire akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari acara ini hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengerlingkan matanya, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Hanggeng hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

oOo

Hyukjae menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari dengan bosan. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya bahkan tidak menghalangi aura bintangnya sama sekali. _Amerikano_ di depannya sudah hampir ludes, namun orang yang membuat janji dengannya belum juga datang.

Berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi orang itu, namun panggilanya tidak dihiraukan. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis, ia sudah berdiri berniat meninggalkan _coffee shop _ini, saat seorang pemuda dengan badan atletis menghampirinya.

"Kau membuang dua puluh menitku yang berharga Minho-ah" Hyukjae berujar sinis.

Meski pria di depannya memakai kacamata hitam dan topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya, dia tetap mengenali _namja _ini dengan baik. Dia adalah Choi Minho, seorang atlet lompat tinggi yang terkenal, sekaligus tunangannya.

oOo

Seperti biasa, lingkar hitam bagai menjadi cirri khas Sungmin, namun meski begitu kesan imut masih saja terlihat meski dia memiliki mata panda.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena dia selalu berjalan menunduk, bahkan saat menuruni tangga seperti saat ini.

"Sungmin-ssi tolong bersihkan kamar 303 karena sebentar lagia aka nada orang yang datang untuk melihat kamar itu," kata Kim _ahjumma_, pemilik apartemen ini saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"_Nde ahjumma"_ setelah itu Sungmin langsung menuju kamar 303 untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kim _ahjumma_ mneggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat heran melihat wanita muda secantik Sungmin dengan penampilan seaneh itu. Apalagi mau-maunya Sungmin bekerja di apartemen ini membantunya. Sungguh aneh, pikirnya.

Sungmin sedang membuka jendela di kamar 303 agar udara yang masuk, karena sejujurnya di sini sangat pengap meski hanya kosong kurang dari seminggu. Dari jendela, Sungmin bisa melihat bangunan Shappire mall yang berdiri dengan megah.

'Orang itu di sana' batin Sungmin, entah kenapa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja, karena Sungmin yakin orang itu bisa membebaskannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

Asik dengan lamunannya, membuat Sungmin tidak menyadari jika seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

Orang itu heran saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti orang aneh, apalagi penampilannya yang memang aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat nona?" orang itu berkata tepat di belakan Sungmin, yang tentu membuatnya sangat kaget.

"Omoo!" tanpa di duga _namja_ tadi, Sungmin berjongkok sambil menutup telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat.

Terkejut tentu saja, namja tadi merasa bersalah karena Sungmin terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. Niatnya membantu Sungmin bangun, namun Sungmin malah mendorongnya.

"Awwww!" _namja_ tadi mengaduh saat badannya tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Eh kau manusia?" Sungmin baru menyadari kalau _namja _tadi bukan hantu, setelah mendengar jeritan _namja_ tadi.

"Tentu saja aku manusia, apa kau kira aku hantu huh?" _namja _ tadi mendengus kesal. "A ah" dia mengaduh saat merasakan sakit di sekitar pinggangnya.

Sedang Sungmin hanya berdiri kikuk tanpa tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

oOo

Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa sekaleng bir dan sekaleng jus. Dirinya masih canggung saat ada orang asing di luar rumahnya.

_Namja _tadi duduk di sebuah bangku di depan rumah Sungmin.

'Semoga orang itu tidak marah' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan sekaleng bir di dekat namja tadi. Tanpa babibu, bir tadi langsung disambar oleh _namja_ asing tersebut, membuka lalu meminumnya.

"Jadi apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ tadi malah tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana _nona, aku Lee Donghae,, " namja bernama Donghae tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin diam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak pernah mengobrol selama ini dengan orang asing.

Malu-malu Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Donghae,

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Nama yang yang bagus,,cocok denganmu manis,," kata Donghae ringan sambil meminum birnya.

'blush' Sungmin merona. Apa Donghae bilang kalau dirinya manis? Oh Tuhan, sudah lama Sungmin tidak mendengar kata-kata itu.

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sungmin. Dilihatnnya Sungmin salah tingkah saat membuka tutup botol jusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum bir?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Ah itu, hanya sajaa,," Sungmin diam sejenak, "A aku tidak kuat minum" jawabnya terbata.

"Ah begitu,, kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Donghae yang lagi-lagi sepertinya penasaran.

"Ne,, aku adalah penjaga apartemen ini, kalau ada perlu kau bisa memanggilku" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

oOo

Hyukjae sedang melakukan perawatan tubuh rutin, saat Mimi managernya sedang melihat-lihat buku tahunannya.

"Eoh ini Hyukjae unnie,," kata Mimi.

"Hm,," Hyukjae hanya bergumam karena wajahnya masih dilapiri masker.

"Eh Lee Sungmin,, aku tidak pernah mendengarmu membicarakan orang ini, omooo _kyeopta,,_" celetuk Mimi saat melihat foto teman sekelasnya, Lee Sungmin.

Hyukjae diam, tidak merespon. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hyukjae, Mimi hanya mendengus saja.

"Haruskah aku mengundangnya di acara pertunanganmu?"

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Hyukjae samar, karena masker yang dipakainya.

oOo

Sungmin baru selesai dengan tugasnya, membuang sampah. Saat hendak membuka knop pintunya, dia menemukan sebuah amplop.

Dibukanya amplop yang ternyata undangan tersebut.

"Lee Hyukjae,, ahh Hyukkie,," lalu Sungmin masuk dan membawa undangan tersebut.

"Eh,, pertanya di hall Shappire" Senyum Sungmin terlukis cerah.

Tak lama Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya. Sepertinya Sungmin memiliki banyak sekali baju dengan model dress berwarna putih. Ah biarlah.

Rambutnya yang biasa terurai begitu saja, sekarang terlihat rapi karena diikat tinggi oleh pemiliknya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Seharian ini dia tidak bertemu dengan satupun makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Mungkin saja itulah yang membuat senyum terus terpatri di paras cantiknya.

oOo

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun di Shappire mall, entah bagaimana caranya yang jelas dia di sini sekarang.

Dia mengintip dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, ah sepertinya sedang ada tamu.

"Itu kan atlet lompat tinggi yang terkenal itu,," Sungmin bergumam saat dia mengenali tamu Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya di ruangan itu ada lima orang, termasuk Kyuhyun. Ada sekertaris Kyuhyun, atlet itu kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Minho, lalu seorang pria lagi yang sepertinya manager Minho. Lalu ada seorang _yeoja_ yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena _yeoja_ tadi duduk membelakanginya.

Sungmin hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut saat tiba-tiba _yeoja_ tadi sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Wajah _yeoja_ tadi benar-benar mengerikan, karena ternyata dia bukan manusia.

oOo

"A apa yang kau mau dariku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin hampir menangis saat hantu _yeoja_ tadi terus menatapnya.

Sungmin melirik _yeoja_ tadi takut-takut, perlahan wajah menyeramkan _yeoja _tadi berubah menjadi wajah _yeoja_ biasa. Raut wajahnya melukiskan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

Sungmin terenyuh, lalu dengan sabar dia mendengarkan keluhan hantu _yeoja_ tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Yahooooo

Saya kembali membawa chap 2 :)

Semoga tulisan saya ngga mengecewakan :)

Special thanks buat

/JeongHyun137/dewi. /SEungyo/kyumin joyer ChoLee/Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137/TifyTiffanyLee/GaemXian/Anggunyu/Guest/

Maaf ngga bisa balas review nya satu-satu, tapi percayalah review kalianlah yang mendorong saya saat semangat saya hilang entah kemana :)

Dan semoga buat yang belum mereview pintu hatinya terketuk (?) untuk mereview

Nah saya minta do'anya karena saya sekarang lagi UAS T.T

Akhirkata

Keep Calm and Love KyuMin 3

With love

Kang Je Woo


	3. Chapter 3

Master's Sun KyuMin Version

.

KyuMin versionnya Master's Sun Drama Korea.

.

**DISCLAIMER **

-Mater's Sun ditulis oleh Hong Sister-

-KyuMin milik JoYers-

**WARNING**

-GS Sungmin dan uke-

-ngga semua alurnya sama persis, ada beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan-

-OOC-

-MAIN PAIR **KYUMIN**-

-**TYPO EVERYWHERE-**

-DLDR/RnR/no BASH-

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Sungmin meremas tangannya gugup. Bagaimana ini, dia harus menyampaikan pesan _yeoja_ tadi pada atlet itu. Tapi bahkan dia tidak mengenal orang itu, ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?

Sungmin masih bergelung dengan lamunanya, saat atlet itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lift.

'Kesempatan bagus' piker Sungmin. Dia hendak melangkah mendekati atlet tadi. Namun sebuah tangan menarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa mengejar atlet itu yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"C-Chakkammanyo" terlambat, lift sudah tertutup, membuat tangan Sungmin menggantung di udara dengan sia-sia.

Sungmin mem-_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, berbalik ingin menegur orang yang menghalanginya melakukan perbuatan mulia.

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang menarik kerah bajunya, Sungmin langsung saja menggigit kuku jarinya salah tingkah.

"Sa jang nim,," Sungmin berujar malu-malu sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun melotot terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Tentu untuk menemui anda sajangnim" Sungmin menjawab malu-malu sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada lengan Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa seperti tersengat listrik saat menyentuh Kyuhyun. Tersengat listrik yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat jari-jari Sungmin menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa ijin.

"Kau tau nona, apa hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku?" Tanya Kyuhyun menahan kesal.

"_Annio_,," jawab Sungmin polos.

"Pertama uangku, dan kedua tubuhku,," Jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. "Lalu ada dua hal yang paling kubenci dalam hidupku,, pertama orang yang menyentuh uangku,, dan kedua orang yang menyentuh tubuhku,,"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku memotong tangkai bunga dari orang yang ingin menyentuh uangku,, apa yang harus kulakulan dengan tangan orang yang menyentuh tubuhku tanpa ijin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap tajam tangan-tangan Sungmin yang masih menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuat anda tersinggung _sajangnim_" Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dengan kikuk. "Aku melakukannya karena mereka menghilang saat aku menyentuh anda seperti ini" lagi-lagi Sungmin berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan Jarinya.

Namun, karena mendapati pelototan Kyuhyun Sungmin buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya.

oOo

Minho dan Hyukjae sedang dikelilingi oleh para reporter yang berburu berita seputar pertunangan mereke. Flash-flash kamera membidik tubuh mereka tanpa jeda.

"Ya bagus, bersandarlah di bahunya Hyukjae-_ssi"_ salah seorang juru kamera memeri instruksi kepada dua pasangan itu.

"Apakah anda akan tetap ke Amerika setelah bertunangan Minho-_ssi_?" tanya reporter lain.

Sejenak Minho tersenyum, lalu menjawab "Tentu, aku akan tanda tangan dengan agensi baru."

Mendengar jawaban Minho membuat Hyukjae melebarkan matanya syok, namun hanya sebentar karena Hyukjae sadar banyak media di sini.

Setelah para wartawan pergi, kini tinggalah Hyukjae dan Minho saja di ruangan ini. Hyukjae berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau bilang tidak akan mengambil kontrak itu? Kau melupakan cideramu tuan?" Hyukjae berujar sinis. "Jika kau melakukannya kau hanya akan kehilangan popularitasmu sebagai atlet dan akan kembali sebagai pecundang Minho-_ssi_" lanjutnya.

"Sebelum aku menjadi artis, aku adalah atlet lompat tinggi, aku hanya ingin melompat setinggi yang aku bisa di masa depan" Jawab Minho menatap bayangan Hyukjae di cermin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Minho-_ssi_ kau tau orang-orang menganggap kita sebagai romeo dan Juliet sekarang, dan Juliet tidak akan membiarkan Romeo menghancurkan hidupnya. Lagi pula, aku meragukan kemampuanmu. Kau tau cidera yang kau alami bukanlah cedera kecil" ujar Hyukjae sambil memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti" Minho berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kudengar tidak ada lagi agensi yang memperebutkanmu,," kata Hyukjae, membuat Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

Tangan kekar atlet itu terkepal erat, lalu setelahnya meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri di tempat ini.

oOo

Minho sedang duduk di sebuah taman lapang dengan rumput yang hijau. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah kunci kecil yang selalu dijaganya selama ini.

Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat managernya mendekati tempat ini. tahu apa yang akan di katakana orang itu, membuat Minho memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu Minho-ah?" tanya managernya begitu dia menemukan sosok Minho. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau tinggal di sini dan menjadi pasangan selebriti dengan menikahi Lee Hyukjae" lanjut managernya.

"Aku akan mencarinya hyung, aku akan mencari agensiku sendiri" jawab Minho dengan mata tertutup. Managernya diam.

"Kau mendapat surat lagi" managerja memberikan sebuah amplop pada Minho.

Dengan malas-malasan Minho membuka amplop tersebut. Didalamnya ada sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis. Minho kenal betul siapa gadis ini. tangannya terkepal erat, meremas kunci yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

oOo

Sungmin bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan Hyukjae. Kali ini dia mengenakan dress berwarna _softpink,_ ditangannya dia membawa sebuah kotak kayu berukiran kayu, titipan 'gadis' hantu untuk Choi Minho. Rambutnya diikat tinggi ke atas, dia juga tidak lupa membubuhkan _makeup_ tipis di wajahnya.

Saat tiba di Shappire hall, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan undangan agar bisa masuk melewati para penjaga.

Kyuhyun yang secara kebetulan melewati hall melihat Sungmin.

"Hyung, pastikan _yeoja_ itu tidak membuat masalah" kata Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang berdiri di dekatnya. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang baru saja melewati penjaga dengan tajam.

"Eh bukannya dia gadis yang waktu itu kyu? Ah aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Minho"

"Awasi dia hyung, aku percayakan padamu" setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Bocah itu tetap saja seenaknya sendiri" Yesung pun pergi menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun.

Yesung terlihat menghampiri para penjaga yang sedang bertugas di pintu masuk _hall Shappire Mall._ Setelah memeriksa daftar tamu, Yesung pun pergi setelah melihat nama 'Lee Sungmin' tertera di daftar tamu Lee Hyukjae.

oOo

Entah bagaimana Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Choi Minho. Kebetulan pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Tahu bahwa Minho sedang sendirian di ruangan itu, Sungminpun masuk tanpa permisi.

Minho menyadari kehadian seseorang, matanya melirik awas pintu masuk di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minho dingin, saat tahu bahwa penyusup itu bukanlah managernya.

"I,, ituu,, " Sungmin gugup, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan pesan _yeoja_ hantu itu pada Choi Minho.

Minho mendengus lalu membalikkan badannya. Terkejut saat melihat sebuah kotak yang dibawa Sungmin, dia kenal betul apa dan siapa pemilik kotak itu.

"Benda itu,,, dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Apakah selama ini kau yang mengancamku?"

Sungmin diam, dia bingung. Tentu saja, _namja_ ini bahkan tidak memberi waktu untuk Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Taemin, bagaimana dengan dia? Di mana dia sekarang? Lee Taemin _EODISOOO!" _Minho bertanya dengan tidak sabar, benar-benar tidak member kesempatan _yeoja _yang tidak dikenalnya ini untuk menjawab.

Dengan kasar Minho merampas kotak tadi dari tangan Sungmin.

"Apa kau berfikir bisa memerasku demi uang dengan kotak ini, HAH?!" bentak Minho. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Sungmin tetap diam.

"Uang, kau mau uang, baik akan kuberi berapapun yang kau mau," emosi Minho mulai mereda. "Dimana Taemin sekarang?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan.

Sungmin tetap diam. Melihat Sungmin yang diam tanpa menjawabnya, membuat emosi Minho kembali muncul, "DIMANA DIAA?!" tanyanya marah sambil membanting kotak yang di bawa Sungin tadi.

Kotak tadi membentur tembok dengan sangat keras, membuat kuncinya rusak sehingga isinya menghambur keluar.

Minho diam melihat isi kotak tadi. Di dalam kotak tadi, berisi sebuah sepatu olahraga yang sudah using.

"Taemin-_ssi_ sudah meninggal" Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Apa?" Minho terlihat sangsi dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Dia, sakit keras saat kalian berpisah,, dia meninggal karena sakit parah"

Kini giliran Minho yang diam

"Kau telah salah paham padanya, bukan dia yang mengirimkan foto itu untuk mengancammu, aku datang untuk menyampaikan ini padamu"

oOo

Hyukjae yang telah dibalut sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih terlihat mondar-mandir di depan kaca dengan cemas.

"Kenapa Minho belum datang juga" resahnya sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Dilihatnya Mimi datang.

"Dimana Minho?" tanyanya pada Mimi.

"_Unni,,_ Minho.. dia.. menghilang" jawab Mimi sambil menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

oOo

Kyuhyun sedang tergesa menuju tempat parkir. Dia mendapat laporan jika Minho tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu seorang karyawannya melapor jika dia melihat Minho pergi bersama seorang _yeoja_ aneh.

Menurut laporan Yesung, _yeoja _tadi bernama Lee Sungmin adalah teman SMA Lee Hyukjae.

Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Hanggeng dan manager Minho di jalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kyu apa kau tahu jika Choi Minho menghilang? Mungkin orang yang mengancamnya telah muncul" kata Hanggeng.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tau betul jika _yeoja_ itu telah meninggal" ujar manager Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap manager Minho tajam.

"M maksudku"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu jika kau lah yang mengancam artismu sendiri, seharusnya kau mengawasinya agar bisa mempertahankannya"

Manager Minho tergagap, ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar adanya. Dia yang telah mengamcam Minho dengan mengirim foto-fotonya bersama Taemin dulu. Tujuannya adalah agar Minho bisa dia control dan mau menuruti semua perkataannya.

"Kau akan tahu ancaman yang sebenarnya jika kau merusak acaraku" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Hanggeng menepuk ppelan pundak sang manager.

"Kau salah jika memilih bermain-main dengan dia" lalu Hanggeng pun pergi.

oOo

_Flashback_

"Kenapa kau ingin mengubur kotak ini Min-ah?" tanya Minho yang sedang menggali lubang atas permintaan Taemin.

"Eum,, kotak ini berisi senjataku untuk mengancam _oppa,_ jika suatu saat nanti _oppo _menghianatiku" jawab Taemin sambil tertawa renyah.

Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti ucapan _yeojachingun_nya ini.

"Apa kau fikir aku akan selingkuh hah?" tanya Minho berkacak pinggang menghadap Taemin yang sudah selesai dengan acara 'penguburan'.

"_Molla_ hanya untuk berjaga saja, apa salahnya" Taemin berujar enteng.

"Kau melawanku anak kecil?" Minho melotot, tangannya menggulung lengan baju bersiap menghukum Taemin.

"Ya Ya _oppa, keumanhaee"_ ucap Taemin melangkah mundur.

"Bersiaplah Lee Taemin, Hahhahh" Minho mengejar Taemin.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia.

_End of Flashback_

Minho berlutut dengan mata berair saat mengingat sosok Taemin, _yeojachingu_ mungilnya. Merasa sangat berdosa saat selama ini dia berprasangka buruk pada _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin menitikkan air matanya haru. Dia bisa melihat hantu Taemin ikut menangis di sebelah Minho.

Merasa pertahanannya akan runtuh jika dia tetap di sini, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang aman.

Saat berbalik, Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana.

oOo

Minho berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang terduduk di tengah hall _Shappire Mall_, tempat di mana mereka seharusnya saling betukar cincin di hadapan tamu undangan.

Namun tempat ini sudah sepi, tamu undangan sudah pulang sedari tadi. Pertunangan selebritis Lee Hyukjae dan atlet Choi Minho batal.

Minho sudah berdiri di depan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa meneruskan pertunangan ini bersamamu"

'PLAK' sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Minho. Tentu saja Hyukjae yang melakukannya.

"Sebelum kau, aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah ku piker, kita bukanlah pasangan yang serasi Minho-_ssi,_ dunia akan menertawakanku jika aku menikah denganmu_"_

Seharusnya Minho marah mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang terkesan menghinanya. Namun air mata yang jatuh milik Hyukjae membuat Minho diam.

Lee Hyukjae adalah seseorang dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Jadi ingat, aku lah yang memutuskanmu lebih dulu Minho-_ssi" _

Setelah itu Hyukjae berbalik lalu meninggalkan Minho sendiri. Air matanya masih mengalir.

"Air mata bodoh, kenapa tak mau berhenti"

oOo

"Aku akan menggati rugi atas semua ini, manager ku bersedia bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak akan menuntutnya" kata Minho begitu dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"Jadi sekarang hidupmu baru saja dihancurkan oleh orang yang sudah meninggal?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya.

"Meski acaramu berantakan, tapi aku masih bisa menyelamatkan kebahagiaanku tuan. Dialah kebahagiaanku" kata Minho sambil menunjukkan foto Taemin pada Kyuhyun.

"Akan sulit untuk sukses dengan cedera seperti itu Minho-_ssi_" tutur Kyuhyun. "Kau akan menyesali saat-saat ini nantinya" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menyesal" jawab Minho tanpa takut.

"Aku akan pastikan itu terjadi Minho-_ssi_" jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. "Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan melihatmu gagal dalam pertandingan"

"Apa kau baru saja mengutukku?" Minho tak gentar.

"Benar, anggap saja itu adalah pedoman pahit. Kau bisa pergi" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Minho mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, dia punya pesan untukmu"

oOo

Malam hari, seharusnya Sungmin tidur, namun hantu-hantu itu bagai tidak pernar bosan untuk mengganggu Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_ biarkan aku tidur _nee,_ aku sangat lelah seharian ini. aku mohon" kata Sungmin, terlihat sekali bahwa dia tengah mengantuk akut.

"_Jebal ahjumma,, yyaa _jangan berwajah seram seperti itu" kata SUngmin lesu.

Kyuhyun muncul begitu saja, dia melihat Sungmin sedang berbicara sendiri di depan rumahnya.

'_Yeoja_ ini memang benar-benar aneh' pikir Kyuhyun

"_Meskipun orang mati tidak punya kekuatan, tapi hati dan perasaan mereka masih hidup, dia member tahuku jika masih ada orang yang mengenangmu di hati mereka"_ kata-kata Minho terngiang di kepalanya

"_Keumanhae,,"_ kata Sungmin serak.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Mencengkeram kedua pundaknya erat.

"Lee Sungmin,, yya Lee Sungmin,, apa itu yang kau katakana ada di dekatku?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mengantuuuk" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah berkata seperti itu.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun makin tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu sajangniimm"

"_Mworagooo?"_

.

.

.

Tbc

Hollaaa :D

Semoga tulisan saya ngga mengecewakan.

Maaf untuk Typos

Maaf untuk cerita yang ganjil

Maaf untuk Kyumin moment yang masih segitu-gitu aja dan belum move on. Belum waktunya XD

Apakah segini sudah cukup panjang? :o ini udah 2000 lebih loh :3

Maaf karena belum bisa bales review nya satu-satu

Tapi percayalah say abaca review kalian semua satu persatu dengan penuh penghayatan C:

Terimakasih yang do'a in UAS saya, sebenernya belum selesai sih UASnya, masih kurang besok sama hari senin :D do'akan IP saya naik ya teman-teman #malah curhat #digaplok

Special thanks to : buatsemua yang udah review( maaf ngga disebut, karena ada kesalahan teknis. yang jelas tadi udah di sebut, tapi begitu di upload, tulisannya malah kurang, padahal udah berkali2. jadi yaaa jeongmal mianhamnida #deepbow)

Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, semoga readers sekalian bisa menemukan jawaban seiring jalannya cerita XD

With love

Kang Je Woo


	4. Chapter 4

Master's Sun KyuMin Version

.

KyuMin versionnya Master's Sun Drama Korea.

.

**DISCLAIMER **

-Mater's Sun ditulis oleh Hong Sister-

-KyuMin milik JoYers-

**WARNING**

-GS Sungmin dan uke-

-ngga semua alurnya sama persis, ada beberapa tambahan dan pengurangan-

-OOC-

-MAIN PAIR **KYUMIN**-

-**TYPO EVERYWHERE-**

-DLDR/RnR/no BASH-

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu sajangniimm"

"_Mworagooo?"_

oOo

"_Jebalyo sajangniimm,," _ Sungmin kembali meminta dengan suaranya yang serak. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggapai Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Kau? mau tidur denganku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, jari telunjuknya menahan kepala Sungmin agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah melekat bagai di lem. Masih ngotot, dia berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melotot horror mendapati keagresifan gadis ini. Dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga, dia mendorong tubuh Sungmin. Membuat tubuh kecil gadis itu terduduk dengan keras di sebuah kursi kayu tempat Sungmin sebelumnya. Gadis itu akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau! jangan fikir aku akan terpikat padamu meski kau meminta untuk tidur bersama ku berkali-kali,, lihat penampilanmu,, dan lihat kantung mata itu" kata Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sedikit keras.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar hinaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sajangnim datang kemari?"

"Ku dengar kau berbicara tentang masa lalu ku? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku? Apa mungkin kau mengenal Na Yeonsoo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aaa, jadi namanya Na Yeonsoo,," gumam Sungmin

"_Mwoya?_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Na Yeonsoo?"

"Aku melihatnya.. aku melihat gadis itu" jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo? _apa kau sudah gila? Gadis itu.."

"Sudah mati kan?" Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Tangannya mengepal erat, berasa dipermainkan gadis gila di depannya.

"Benar, Na Yeonsoo sudah lama meninggal. Jadi bagaimana bisa dan kapan kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Aku melihat gadis itu di sampingmu baru-baru ini" jawaban Sungmin ini membuat Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Aku,,, bisa melihat orang yang sudah meninggal" lanjut Sungmin.

Hening,, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun terlihat enggan membuka suara untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau bisa melihat hantu" setelah lama bungkam, akhirnya Kyuhyun lah yang mulai membuka suara.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Dulu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan terbaring koma, setelah sadar entah bagaimana aku mulai bisa melihat hantu" jelas Sungmin sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Jadi,, apa ada hantu di sini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Sajangnim_ lihat kursi itu,," Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kursi goyang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Lihat, meski tak ada angin, kursi itu bergerak.." dan benar saja, kursi itu bergerak seperti digerakkan, namun tak ada orang di sana. "Ada satu di sana" bisik Sungmin.

"Jadi maksudmu, ada hantu di kursi itu?" Kyuhyun masih sangsi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kadang mereka mencariku, kadang juga mereka berbicara dan meminta bantuanku." bisik Sungmin. Mata rubahnya masih awas melihat gerak-gerik hantu itu yang mulai mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mengamati kursi tadi yang kini mulai berhenti bergoyang.

"Mereka terus mengikutiku, menakutiku sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur. Mereka sangat menakutkan" suara Sungmin bergetar, kentara sekali kalau dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Reflek, dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Dan 'wush' hantu itu menghilang seketika.

"Tapi saat aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, mereka menghilang"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam tangan Sungmin yang kini sudah menggandeng lengannya.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan orang seperti anda _sajangnim_… itulah kenapa anda spesial untukku sajangnim,," Sungmin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun makin mendelik horror. "Aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan hidup dengan normal bila hidup dengan anda" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik lengannya kasar, membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

"_SHI-REO"_ Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku sangat menderita" Suara Sungmin bergetar, antara takut dan menahan tangis. "Anda mungkin tidak tahu penderitaan ku karena tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka" Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Aku, tidak pernah percaya dengan hal yang tidak bisa kulihat dan kudengar. Kaulah yang kutakutkan, yang bisa kulihat dan kudengar" jawabnya dengan kasar. Membuat mata bening Sungmin berkaca-kaca. "Jangan menggangguku, atau aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih ketakutan lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik saat melihat hantu tadi kembali lagi. "Bagaimana pun anda membuatku ketakutan, yang kulihat ini lebih dari sekedar menakutkan, aku akan mengikutipun kemana anda pergi" Sungmin menutup wajahnya sambil terus menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bukan karena aku punya banyak uang atau karena aku sangat tampan. Kau ingin bersamakui karena anda takut pada hantu?"

"_Nee" _Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata berair.

"Itu cara pendekatan yang sangat baru" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini lebih seperti pendekatan yang menyedihkan" Sungmin merengek. "Aku sangat kesepian dan menyedihkan hidup seperti ini"

"_Ibayo _Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, bahkan gadis lain pun akan berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menjerat seorang pria." Kata Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Hhh anda menganggapku sebagai gadis miskin yang mencoba memikat pria kaya kan?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun diam, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku akan mencobanya,," Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menjadi gadis cantik untuk memikat anda,, seperti matahari yang menyilaukan mata hihi" Sungmin menutup wajahnya, merasa malu dengan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, menyesal telah merasa bersalah pada gadis yang menurutnya tidak waras ini.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya dia di sini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi.

"Aku akan menjadi matahari yang bersinar untuk anda _sajangnim_!" seru Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil melangkah pergi, "Jika kau menjadi seperti matahari, maka aku tidak akan mau melihat pagi lagi"

Balasan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tak lama Sungmin kembali tersenyum dengan lebar.

oOo

Pagi ini,Sungmin terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya meski lingkar hitam di matanya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Senyum di wajahnya membuat Sungmin benar-benar berbeda hari ini. sesuatu yang bagus sedang terjadi.

Dengan satu set pakaian _cleaning service_ yang dia kenakan, Sungmin terlihat memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan sebuah kaca dalam toilet.

"Tidak buruk hehheh" komentar Sungmin pada bayangannya sendiri. Dia mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya ke atas. Bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya, tempat di mana seseorang yang spesial baginya berada "_Shappire Mall"_

Sungmin sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai petugas kebersihan. Saat tidak sengaja dia mendengar desas-desus tentang hantu di tempat ini.

Sungmin yang penasaran mulai mencari tahu tentang gossip tersebut.

Kini dia sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah air mancur yeng terbuat dari porselen, terlihat sangat mahal.

Ditangannya dia menggenggam selembar foto. Dia juga mendengar gossip orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini.

"Lihat, ini dia air mancur berhantu _Shappire Mall" _ Sungmin mendengar salah satu komentar pelanggan yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Katanya itu adalah hantu tunangan direktuk Mall ini" kata pelanggan lainnya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir. "Hantu? Ada hantu di tempat ini?"

oOo

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pertanda lelah. 'Hantu air mancur S_happire Mall' _tengah menjadi topik utama di mana-mana.

"_Hyung,,_apa ini masuk akal? Hantu? Di _Shappire_? Hah,, yang benar saja"

"Begitulah yang dipercayai orang-orang" jawab Yesung.

"Aku yakin ini adalah rekayasa, citra kita sudah tercoreng dengan pembatalan pernikahan Lee Hyuk Jae, sekarang kita mendapat masalah yang tidak masuk akal? Cih"

"Bisa saja itu benar-benar hantu kyu,," Hangeng yang ada di situ mulai angkat bicara, "Hantu memang menakutkan, tapi ini cukup menarik" Hangeng tersenyum.

"Benar-benar hantu? Menakutkan? Kalian tahu apa yang lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyibak tirai besar di ruang kantornya. "Lihat, menurutku itulah yang lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu, '_Jade Mall'_ saingan kita, lihat gedungnya sudah semakin tinggi. Dan lagi itu akan dibuka dua bulan lagi"

"Dua bulan, mereka sangat cepat" komentar Yesung.

"Kita harus fokus, jika tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan dalam dua bulan" tambah Kyuhyun.

Hangeng megangguk setuju.

oOo

Sungmin sedang membersihkan lantai saat tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Yesung.

"Eoh sajangnim" Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

"Gadis ini benar-benar menakutkan" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja sedang bersih-bersih, lihat ini" Sungmin menunjukkan _nametag_nya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru saja diterima berkerja di sini" bisik Sungmin.

"Ada begitu banyak tempat yang perlu dibersihkan, kenapa dari semua tempat itu kau bersih-bersih di sini?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Karena,, anda ada di sinii,," Sungmin menjawab dengan malu-malu sambil berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, namun Kyuhyun menghindar. Membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, katamu kau bisa melihat hantu kan?" pancing Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ku dengar, ada hantu di patung ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah patung air mancur tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Apa kau kemari untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman hantumu?"

"Hantu? Di patung ini?" Sungmin melihat patung itu. "_Eobso_,," Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Eobso?_ Maksudmu tidak ada hantu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk "Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu,, lagi pula,, jika ada hantu,, aku pasti sudah memegang anda,,"

"Sungguh? Apa kau yakin?" Kyuhyun masih memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

Kyuhyun terlihat senang dan mengangguk puas, "Sudah kuduga, patung ini terlalu mahal untuk di tempati oleh hantu"

"Aku sangat yakin tidak ada hantu di patung ini" Sungmin ikut senang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.."

"Hehe,, jadi sajangnim,, apakah anda sudah percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu. Kyuhyun diam "benar kan?"

"Apa? Sudah sangan wajar kalau tidak ada hantu di sana. Bukan karena aku percaya padamu. Tapi karena memang tidak ada hantu" sangkal Kyuhyun membuat senyum di wajah Sungmin memudar. "Dan kau,," Kyuhyun mendorong dari Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak mau kau bersih-bersih di sini"

"_W-waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hal yang wajar jika aku mengusirmu, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun pergi. Membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

oOo

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Hangeng dan Yesung juga ada di sana. Tak ada percakapan diantara ketiganya. Mereka bertiga sedang menyimak dengan baik berita yang kini sedang hangat diberitakan masa.

"Foto gaib? Mereka terlalu berlebihan" komentar Hangeng.

"Foto itu juga dihubungkan dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun" tambah Yesung.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, tangannya mengepal erat setelah mendengar gosip yang beredar tentang hantu yang dikaitkan dengan masa lalunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mematikan televisi dengan kasar, dia pergi entah kemana. Yesung sudah berniat menyusul Kyuhyun saat Hangeng mencegah niatnya.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu,,"

oOo

Sungmin sedang membersihkan lantai saat banyak orang berkumpul di depan sebuah layar yang tengah menampilkan sebuah acara misteri bertopik hantu _Sapphire _yang dikaitkan dengan masalalu Presdir Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebuah foto potret tiga orang gadis yang berdiri di depan air terjun menjadi fokus kali ini, entah apa tapi terlihat bayangan gadis tembus pandang berambut panjang yang melayang di belakang ketiga gadis tadi. Bayangan itulah yang dipercaya masa merupakan hantu _Shappire Mall_ sekaligus arwah gentayangan kekasih Kyuhyun di masa lalu.

"Eoh,, bukan gadis itu yang kulihat,," lirih Sungmin sambil berpikir.

Tanpa sengaja, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedikit takut karena Sungmin melihat amarah yang sangat besar di mata Kyuhyun.

"Permisi,," bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun nampak sangat marah, membuat Sungmin sedikit enggan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Itu bukan dia. Gadis yang di TV itu, bukan Na Yeonsoo. Sepertinya ada yang salah " lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam tidak merespon perkataan Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, perasaanya menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

oOo

Di sebuah sekolah, terlihat tiga orang siswi sedang berkumpul.

"Kalian sudah lihat berita kan? Mereka bilang itu hanya hantu yang berkeliaran di Shappire" salah seorang dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi kita tahu kalau itu Saemi kan?" jawab yang lainnya.

"Haruskah kita ke sana malam ini?" kata gadis lain yang memakai kacamata.

oOo

Tengah malam, _Shappire _sudah sangat sepi. Sungmin yang berbekal selembar foto gaib bertekat untuk mencari hantu tersebut. Takut memang, tapi dia melakukannya agar Kyuhyun mau melihatnya.

Dia mengelilingi _Shappire_ dan bertemu banyak hantu yang menyeramkan.

Dia melihat seorang hantu yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan tempat sampah. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, mulutnya sobek. Tapi Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_A-Ahjussi,,_ apa mungkin kau mengenal hantu ini" Sungmin menyodorkan foto hantu tersebut dengan takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab, hantu tadi malah memukul tutup tempat sampah dengan sangat keras, membuat Sungmin tanpa berfikir meninggalkan hantu itu.

Sungmin meneruskan pencariannya. Dia mencari di toilet, tempat parkir, tangga darurat. Dia juga bertemu dengan berbagai macam hantu, namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenal gadis itu.

Merasa lelah, Sungmin duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia memukul pelan kakinya yang sedikit sakit setelah mengelilingi mall ini.

'Deg' Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Perlahan di menengok kebelakang.

"Donghae-_ssi_?"

"Sungmin-_ssi,_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ternyata orang yang memegang pundaknya adalah Donghae, Sungmin membuang nafas lega

"Eoh, a aku sedang,, eung mencari barangku yang hilang" jawab Sungmin sebagai alasan. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku? Ah kebetukan aku adalah ketuam tim keamanan di sini" jawab Donghae.

"Ah begitu, kebetulan juga aku adalah anggota tim kebersihan di sini" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Jadi,, apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Donghae.

"Hanya sesuatu yang kujatuhkan saat bersih-bersih tadi,," jawab Sungmin lirih.

Donghae sempat melihat foto yang dibawa Sungmin, namun Sungmin buru-buru menyembunyikan foto itu dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Donghae memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Ayo, kubantu untuk mencarinya" tawar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"T-tapi yang kucari adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lihat" jawab Sungmin semakin lirih.

"Asal kau tahu saja, penglihatanku sangat tajam" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

oOo

Tiga orang gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, memasuki _Shappire _dengan mengendap-endap.

"Gayoung-_ah_ apa kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata.

"Tentu, sudah tidak ada orang di sini" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Gayoung tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau Saemi tiba-tiba muncul?" kata gadis lain yang lebih pendek.

"Kita harus bertanya kenapa dia selalu mengganggu kita" jawab gadis berkacamata.

"Joyeon benar Hyojin-ah" jawab Gayoung.

Dan benar saja, Gayoung, Hyojin dan Joyeon masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan di belakang mereka.

oOo

Sungmin dan Donghae sedang berkeliling di lantai dua saat tidak sengaja melihat tiga orang gadis SMA berdiri di depan patung air mancur.

"Eoh, Donghae-_ssi_ apa kau melihat mereka?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ketiga perlajar tersebut.

"Ne,, sepertinya mereka pelajar" jawab Donghae.

"Apa yang mereka beremapat lalukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya ada tiga Sungmin-_ssi" _jawab Donghae membenarkan. Karena memang hanya ada tiga orang pelajar perempuan di sana.

Sungmin diam, tangannya menggenggam erat selembar foto yang masih dia pegang.

"Kalian bertiga! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" ucap Donghae dengan keras.

Ketiga pelajar itupun langsung lari begitu menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Donghae pun mengejar mereka.

Namun satu sosok lain yang tidak di lihat oleh Donghae tidak ikut lari dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Sungmin menghampiri sosok itu.

"A-apa kau yang di foto ini?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut pada sosok yang kini membelakanginya.

Dan saat sosok itu menunjukan wajahnya yang menyeramkan pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku diam.

oOo

Donghae kehilangan tiga gadis tadi.

"Wah mereka benar-benar cepat" katanya pada diri sendiri, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Sementara itu, di balik sebuah dinding ketiga gadis tadi tengah bersembunyi.

"Yaa,, akan sangat gawat kalau kita sampai ketahuan" bisik Gayoung.

"Itu kalian kan?" Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul tentu saja membuat ketiga gadis tadi terkejut, "benar kan?" tuntut Sungmin lalu memperlihatkan selembar foto. Sedangkan ketiga pelajar tadi hanya diam.

oOo

Kyuhyun duduk tenang di dalam mobil, sedang Yesung sebagai sekertaris tampak duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil berwarna hitam mewah yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah memasuki lahan parkir _Shappire Mall._

Tanpa di duga, Sungmin yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mobil mereka. Untung saja Yesung memijak pedal rem tepat waktu. Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban rem mendadak itu hampir saja mengomeli Yesung, namun niatnya batal saat melihat Sungmin di depan mobilnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, berniat mendamprat Sungmin dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk.

"Kau tahu apa persamaan melihat matahari tepat setelah bangun tidur itu dan melihat wajahmu sebelum bekerja?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Karena matahari pagi itu hangat, jadi saat melihat wajahku,, sajangnim juga merasa,," Sungmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya malah menutup wajahnya malu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Anniyo_,, persamaannya, kalian sama-sama menyebalkan. "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti bekerja saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah tahu,," kata Sungmin sumringah.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak paham maksud Sungmin.

"Hantu dalam foto itu,,, aku tahu siapa gadis itu" jawab Sungmin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yesung yang terlihat keluar dari mobil, tertarik dengan perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tapi jika aku memberi tahu anda, bisakah aku tetap bekerja di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi jika kau salah, kau akan menginap di dalam penjara" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hidung Sungmin.

oOo

Sungmin terlihat membimbing Kyuhyun di sebuah koridor sekolah. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruang kelas dengan banyak pelajar di dalamnya.

"Lihat,, meja itu adalah mejanya" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di sudut ruangan. Di atas meja tersebut ada sebingkai foto dan beberapa tangkai bunga. "Namanya Park Saemi, dia adalah murid di sini yang mati sebulan lalu" jelas Sungmin. "Dan ketiga gadis di sana,," Sungmin menunjuk Gayoung, Jooyeon, dan Hyojin. "Mereka adalah teman Park Saemi, mereka datang ke pancuran tadi malam".

"Jadi, maksudmu mereka adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

oOo

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu ketiga pelajar tadi di ruang guru saat jam istirahat.

"Jadi benar ini foto kalian bertiga?" tanya wali kelas mereka. "Bukankah Saemi adalah teman kalian? Kenapa kalian membuat lelucon seperti ini?" wali kelas mereka terlihat tidak percaya.

"Bukan kami pelakunya" sanggah gadis berkacamata, Jooyeon. "Kami memang mengambil foto tersebut, namun wajah Saemi juga ikut terfoto" lanjutnya.

"Dan mendiang Saemi yang mengirimkan fotonya pada kami" lanjut gadis lainnya, Gayoung.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah. "Kalian mengganggu orang yang sudah mati seperti saat mereka masih hidup, benar kan? " lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak menganggunya" bantah Hyojin.

"Dia yang selalu mengganggu kami" imbuh Jooyeon.

"Dia tidak paham dengan situasi dan sangat membosankan juga sangat merepotkan" kata Gayoung.

"Dia adalah benalu, dan hanya mentraktir minum saat kami semua membeli makanan, tapi kami tetap diam" ucap Hyojin.

"Park Saemi, dia hanyalah beban" kata Jooyeon.

"Jadi, kalian membunuh Park Saemi karena dia merepotkan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kami yang membuatnya mati" sergah Hyojin. "Saat itu, setelah nilai ulangan kami hancur karena Park Saemi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan tanpa dia. Tapi Saemi tidak menyadarinya dan mengikuti kami"

"Karena itu, aku berkata padanya untuk pergi," lanjut Gayoung. "Setelah dia pergi, kami mengambil foto di depan patung air mancur"

"Ini adalah foto asli yang kami ambil" Hyojin menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Tapi Saemi mengirim foto yang lain pada kami" sambung Hyojin.

"Hari itu, Saemi meninggal karena tertabrak mobil. Pasti itulah alasan Saemi membenci kami dan mengirim foto ini" kata Jooyeon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai kalian dengan mudah hanya karena kalian menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis. "Jika foto itu dikirim pada kalian lewat ponselnya, pasti ada yang memegang ponsel Saemi"

"Karena itu adalah ponsel Saemi, kami yakin Saemilah yang mengirimkannya untuk mengutuk kami" kata Hyojin.

"Bukan Saemi yang mengirimkannya" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Bukan Saemi yang mengutuk kalian karena kebenciannya" lanjut Sungmin.

oOo

Sungmin terlihat berjalan menuju salah seorang pelajar yang sedang membaca buku. Gayoung, Hyojin, Jooyeon dan wali kelas mereka mengikuti Sungmin tepat dibelakangnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka semua jauh dibelakang.

"Kau membawa ponsel Saemi kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang pelajar berambut pendek tepat di hidungnya.

"Ye?" tanya pelajar itu sedikit gugup.

"Shin Chaeri, aku tau kau menemukan ponsel Saemi yang terjatuh hari itu. Aku juga tau kau masih memilikinya, jadi serahkan ponselnya" jelas Sungmin.

Chaeri diam sejenak, namun akhirnya dia mengalah lalu memberikan ponsel Saemi pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat gerak-gerik pelajar tadi dalam diam.

"Jadi kau pelakunya?" tanya Gayoung. "Kau yang melakukan lelucon ini?" geramnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jooyeon. "Kau tau betapa takutnya kami?"

"Aku memang melakukanya untuk menakuti kalian" jawab Chaeri tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" tanya Hyojin.

"Di hari Saemi meninggal, aku melihatnya bersama kalian bertiga"

_Flashback_

_Chaeri yang sedang jalan-jalan tidak sengaja melihat Saemi yang sedang membeli minuman. Dia berniat menghampiri Saemi, namun Saemi sudah pergi dan terlihat terburu-buru. Hingga tidak sadar jika ponselnya terjatuh._

_Chaeri memungut ponsel Saemi dan berniat mengembalikannya, jadi di mengikuti Saemi masuk ke shappire Mall._

_di sana Chaeri melihat Saemi menghampiri Gayoung, Jooyeon dan Hyojin. Namun entah apa yang terjadi Saemi berbalik arah lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Chaeri hedak memanggilnya namun urung saat melihat Saemi meneteskan air matanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Saemi._

_Namun saat Saemi menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Truck menabrak tubuhnya._

_Flashback end_

"Karena kalianlah Saemi meninggal" kata Chaeri.

"Kenapa itu menjadi salah kami?" tanya Gayoung tidak terima. "Itu adalah kecelakaan mobil"

"Dia menggunakan seluruh uang sakunya yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk ongkos bus untuk membelikan kalian minuman, dan dia mati saat perjalanan pulang. Melihat sikap kalian setelah dia meninggal, kalian sangat kejam" jawab Chaeri "Kau Lee Jooyeon, bukankah kau menjadi peringkat pertama? Kim Gayoung, kau punya pacar baru. Dan Shin Hyojin, kau melakukan perawatan khusus untuk membantumu tumbuh tinggi kan? Aku melakukannya untuk membuat kalian menderita, dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Lee Jooyeon, setelah ada rumar itu kau tidak bisa belajar kan? Kim Gayoung kau tidak bisa pergi kencan, dan Shin Hyojin, sepertinya perawatanmu gagal. Kalian merasa bersalah karena tau perbuatan kalian memang salah kan?"

'PLAK' Gayoung menampar Chaeri.

'PLAK' Chaeri membalas Gayoung.

Hyojin dan Jooyeon terlihat ikut mengeroyok Chaeri.

"Y-ya,, bukan ini yang Saemi inginkan," Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam maju, berniat menghentikan perkelahian tersebut, namun Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"_Keumanhae,_ yang hidup hanya bertahan untuk hidup. Yang sudah mati harusnya tidak ikut campur" Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin pergi.

oOo

Gayoung, Hyojin, dan Jooyeon terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Apa kita memang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan? Pantas untuk dikutuk" lirih Hyojin.

"Bahkan kita sudah tidak bisa minta maaf" sambung Jooyeon.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Saemi pasti sangat membenci kita" kata Gayoung

Secara bersamaan mereka mendapat pesan dari ponsel Saemi.

"Aku masih bersama kalian, _cingudeul. _Aku akan mendengar semua perkataan kalian_"_

"Saemi,," Gayoung yang pertama angkat bicara.

"Bukankan wanita tadi yang membawa ponsel Saemi" kata Jooyeon.

"Ini Saemi, kita anggap saja ini Saemi" lirih Hyojin.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"_ ucap Gayoung menyesal.

"_Nado mianhae,,_dulu kupikir kau sangat mengganggu" Jooyeon mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk" sesal Hyojin.

oOo

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung sekolah tadi.

"Yang terpenting adalah aku sudah tau apa saja yang perlu kuketahui" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Sajangnim,," lirih Sungmin sambil melihat langit.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran melihat tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sedang dia lihat?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia,, hanya melamun" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

"Menurutku dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat" imbuh Yesung.

"Ayo,," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku yakin dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Apa kau akan menepati janjimu untuk terus membiarkannya bekerja?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, justru memilih masuk mobilnya. Yesung hanya menghela nafas, lalu pergi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sekertaris.

oOo

"Jadi,, aku masih boleh bersih-bersih di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung saat tiba di _Shappire._

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku adalah pria yang terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi bagian kebersihan, begitulah katanya" Yesung meniru ucapat Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku mengucapkan langsung padanya?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Yesung menggeleng, "Pastikan tidak jadi kekacauan di lantai 4, diruanganku" tiru Yesung lagi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih? Dia akan lewat sini juga" hibur Yesung. Membuat senyum Sungmin muncul lagi.

oOo

"Jadi, apa kau akan menuntut pelajar itu?" tanya Heechul yang sudah duduk di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Lagi pula, banyak orang yang percaya jika ada hantu di patung air mancur _Shappire _yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Dan kurasa itu cukup bagus untuk menarik pelanggan haha" senang Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana?"_ tanya Heechul lagi.

"Maksud _nunna?"_ tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Mereka mengungkit lagi masa lalumu, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ingat Kyu, kematian Yoonseo bukanlah salahmu" lanjut Heechul.

"Tunggu, apa _nunna_ berfikir,,"

"Bukankah alasanmu belum menikah karena merasa bersalah atas kematian Yoonseo lima belas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Heechul.

"_Anniyo"_ sanggah Kyuhyun dengan tegas "_Jeongmal anniyo"_

"Kyuhyun ah.." sebelum Heechul selesai dengan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah memotong dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan _nunna _katakana, aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu apa yang _nunna_ pikirkan tentangku, asal _nunna _tahu, aku benar-benar dan tidak pernah merasa bahwa itu kesalahanku".

"Hhh _arraseo,_, terserah kau saja" setelah berkata seperti itu Heechul memilih untuk pergi. Dia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan adik lelakinya. "Memang sulit untuk jujur kepada hatimu sendiri kyu" kata Heechul sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Semua orang benar-benar mengira aku merasa bersalah atas kematian Yoonseo, cih yang benar saja" kata Kyuhyun.

oOo

"Insiden ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu, hanya saja ada seseorang di sekitar tuan Cho yang membuatku khawatir" Donghae terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain lewat ponselnya.

"Dia seorang wanita,,,, ne,, ne,, ne tuan" setelah menutup sambungan telfonnya, Donghae melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi,,_ karena kita tinggal di tempat yang sama, bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku?" ajak Donghae.

"_Ne?"_

"Aigo, jadi Sungmin-ssi sudah punya pacar dan kalian tinggal di tempat yang sama? Aigoo aigoooo" para _ahjumma cleaning service_ mulai heboh.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku di luar" setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae pergi menjauh.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kyuhyun melihat dan mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Donghae. Kyuhyun melihat tingkah laku Sungmin yang terlihat malu-malu saat digoda OB lainnya. Setelah OB yang lain pergi, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Membuat Yesung dibelakangnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eoh Cho _sajangnim"_

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne?"_ tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu di sekitar pancuranku yang mahal ini" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ah,, tidak apa-apa di sini" jawab Sungmin.

"Begitu,," Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sajangnim,," panggil Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku,, minta maaf" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Seandainya aku tau anda memiliki rasa sakit seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah bilang jika aku melihat Na Yoonseo" sesal Sungmin.

"Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_,, itu bukan kesalahan anda sajangnim"

"Kesalahanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku yakin, Yoonseo muncul untuk memintamu agar tidak merasa bersalah dan terus mejalani hidup" kata Sungmin. "Itu bukan salah anda" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau memanggil hal yang bisa kau lihat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup karena Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jika kau bisa memanggilnya, maka panggilah, ada yang harus kukatakan padanya" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Katakan saja padaku sajangnim, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku janji akan menyampaikannya dengan jelas" kata Sungmin.

"Kau, wanita murahan" bisik Kyuhyun tajam.

"_N-ne?"_

"Katakan itu padanya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, lalu member sedikit jarak.

"A-aah aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat mencintainya"

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kebanyakan orang yang ditinggalkan selalu seperti itu, kau wanita jahat" jawab Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Anniyo,,_ dia benar-benar wanita murahan.."

.

.

.

TBC

Okee,,

Apakah masih ada yang inget FF ini T.T

Semoga masih ada ya,,

untuk permintaan maaf,, ini udah panjang banget yaa 4000 lebih lohhh

maaf untuk typos nya

maaf karena belum sempet bales review :)

dan semoga masih ada yang mau mereview T.T

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE

With love

Kang Jee Woo


End file.
